Revenge
by eskie02
Summary: After being banished Creek gets help from a group of Imps to plot revenge against his fellow trolls. But will he have a change of heart? Or will he betray them again after being accepted back into village? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Just when it seemed like all hope was lost as the little troll was about to be eaten by Chef the ground opened up revealing that they were standing on top of a monster. Chef tried to escape but the monster opened it's big mouth and swallowed her whole and dropping the tiny troll. Creek landed with a thump onto the ground, his was head spinning as he quickly sat up. Once his eyes were focused on his surroundings and saw the giant monster staring at him licking it's lips.

"AHHHHHH!" Creek screamed as he ran for his life.

Once safely away from harms way he slowed down to a fast walking pace "Where am I?" he asked himself looking around. Little did he know he was being watched from a distance.

"What's a troll doing out here?" the creature smirked "And all alone?"

"When I get back to thr troll village I will beg for forgiveness," Creek told himself "Trolls are very forgiving, they'll forgive me."

"Hello little troll," a voice said calmly from above

Creek jumped as he tried to look up to see who was there but had no luck seeing whoever it was. "Who's there?" the little troll asked with a shakey voice.

"Me," the creature replied suddenly appearing in front of him.

Creek let out scream at the sight of the creature blocking his way. It looked slightly like a bergen but much shorter with longer ears and claw like hands, it stood about three or four trolls high and had a sickly green skin tone. "Please don't eat me," he begged dropping to his knees.

The creature just smirked "I'm not going to eat you."

"Oh thank goodness," Creek said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Now what are you doing out here all alone?" the creature asked rubbing his hands together.

"I was banished from my home," Creek replied

"Oh how tragic," it replied smirking "and you want to go back and be forgiven...right?"

"Yes..." Creek replied slowly looking at the creature

The creature's smirk widened "You are wondering what I am."

Creek nodded

"I am Rian the Imp," he replied "I want to help me."

"Help me?" Creek questioned he had always heard Imps only cared about themselves

Rian nodded "You don't seek forgiveness my friend...what you seek is revenge,"

"Revenge...no," Creek replied "they will forgive me."

"Will they?" the imp questioned "besides revenge is so much...sweeter."

The imp snapped his fingers and like magic nine other Imps joined him.

They started to sing...

 **"All my friends are heathens, take it slow**

 **Wait for them to ask you who you know**

 **Please don't make any sudden moves"**

Creek studdenly felt all his anger build up inside him as they continued to sing

 **"Why'd you come, you knew you should have stayed**

 **(It's blasphemy)**

 **I tried to warn you just to stay away**

 **And now they're outside ready to bust**

 **It looks like you might be one of us"**

"Well what do you say?" Rian asked "Do you want forgiveness or revenge?"

Creek looked at him and replied coldly "Revenge."

 **Okay here is my Trolls story, I hope you guys like it. Not completely sure if I am going to continue it or not. Let me know;D Sorry for any typos...Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in Troll Village Poppy was trying her best to embrace her new Queen duties but gosh darn it the job was boring. She would rather be out planning a slumber party or something not here trying to figure out troll problems. The best part of the day was when her friends came to visit her. "Heys guys," she smiled as they entered her study.

"Hi Poppy!" they greeted cheerfully

"Sorry I haven't been able to spend much time with you guys lately," she sighed "but being queen is soooo...boring."

"It's okay Poppy," Biggie said giving her a reassuring a smile.

"We wanted to bring you this," Satin said holding up a neatly wrapped gift

Poppy looked at it and smiled "Aw you guys didn't have to."

"We had make you a new outfit for your big date," Chenille replied as Poppy quickly ripped open the gift revealing a shiny blue dress.

"Oh Satin, Chenille it's beautiful!" Poppy squealed

"So do you have any idea what you guys will be doing on your big date?" DJ Suki asked

"Well it's not really a date," Poppy tried to explain "just two friends hanging out."

The Snack pack all looked at each other "Sure," they teased

Poppy blushed "Okay maybe it is a date," she giggled

"If you want we can do your hair," the twins suggested

"Sure but you guys better let me get back to work so I can go on this big date," Poppy smiled.

Her friends all said their goodbyes.

Poppy hurried to get her work done and it came a big relief when she filed her final file for the day. "Thank goodness," she smiled as she happily skipped out of her study and over to the twins pod. The twins quickly went to work on her hair perfectly placing ribbins and glitter.

"Oh Wow!" Poppy gasped as she looked at herself in the mirror "You guys this is awesome."

xooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoox

Branch was speachless when he saw her, sure he always thought she was pretty but tonight she looked different.

"Are you ready?" he asked clearing his throat

"Yes," she giggled "Are you nervous?"

"What me?" he asked shaking his head "No."

She giggled again taking a couple steps closer to the male troll "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he replied with a slight crack in his voice which made her giggle yet again.

Branch snapped out and held out his hand "Ready?" he asked

Poppy's beautiful pink eyes met his blue eyes as she smiled and placed her hand into his. "Yes."

As they walked he couldn't help but enjoy the way her hand fit perfectly into his and how it just felt right. Her touch made him feel the happiest he ever felt and their was no denying that whenever she was around his color shined brighter. The silence was becoming a little awkward for Poppy who started to hum. Branch led her through the forest floor until they got to small clearing where a blacket was placed neatly on the ground and a basket in the center.

"Aw...a starlight picnic," she cooed "how romantic."

Branch cleared his thoat again as he walked her over to the blanket and continued to hold her hand until she was safely seated on the ground. He couldn't help to feel nervous this was their first date and the way she was dressed he was afraid that he was going get tongue tied and say something stupid.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a worried tone "You're not turning grey again are you?"

"What...no," he replied taking his seat across from her.

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he quickly replied

"Okay..." she replied slowly not buying his lie.

"It's nothing romantic but I made some blueberry jam sandwiches," he explained trying to hide his blush from her as he brought out two wrapped sandwiches.

Poppy smiled at his nervousness as he gently handed her one sandwich. "Thank you Branch," she said sweetly very carefully taking the sandwich from him. "Blueberry jam is my favorite."

"Really?" he asked "Or are you just saying that?"

"No seriously," she smiled "It's my favorite."

The two sat in silence again as they took a couple bites of sandwich before Poppy started up the conversation "This is a real pretty spot Branch."

"Thank you," the blue troll replied "but it's nothing compared to you."

Poppy blushed and used this as the perfect time to scoot a little closer to Branch. She very carefully placed her hand on top of his "We should do this more often," she said calmly.

Branch nodded before "Poppy there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked scooting even closer to the blue troll.

He started to sing...

 **"Aren't you something to admire, 'cause your shine is something like a mirror**

 **And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine**

 **If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find**

 **Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side**

 **'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul**

 **I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go**

 **Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through**

 **You just gotta be strong"**

Poppy opened her mouth to sing along with him but he gently placed a finger on her lips as he continued to serenade her. His touch made her face go warm and smile formed on her face as she listened to the words.

 **"'Cause I don't wanna lose you now**

 **I'm looking right at the other half of me**

 **The vacancy that sat in my heart**

 **Is a space that now you hold**

 **Show me how to fight for now**

 **And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy**

 **Coming back into you once I figured it out**

 **You were right here all along**

 **It's like you're my mirror**

 **My mirror staring back at me"**

 **I couldn't get any bigger**

 **With anyone else beside of me**

 **And now it's clear as this promise**

 **That we're making two reflections into one**

 **'Cause it's like you're my mirror**

 **My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me..."**

Lost in song and completly unaware of being watched Branch very gently removed a stray piece of hair that had fallen onto to her face, with the hair placed behind her ear Poppy used this as the perfect moment to place her hand over his so it could cup the side of her face.

 **"Now you're the inspiration for this precious song**

 **And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on**

 **So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone"**

Creek watch from a safe distance secretly wondering who the blue troll was with his Poppy. Rian appeared beside him "Do you know her?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"I do actually," Creek replied

"And you liked her?"

"In a way," Creek explained

"Does this make you jealous?" the imp asked rubbing his hands together.

"I guess," Creek shrugged as he started to climb down the tree only to have Rian to meet him at the bottom.

"You want what is rightful yours don't you?"

"Oh I don't know anymore," Creek sighed

The imp was having none of this the little troll was weighing heavily on his patience. "You want revenge don't you?"

"Suddenly that doesn't feel so important anymore," Creek replied

Rian stepped in front of troll and grabbed him the the shoulders, his eyes glowed yellowish color as he hissed "You want revenge! And the only way to to get it is to break hearts!"

Creek's face changed "I want revenge," he replied

"That's my little troll," Rian smirked as he let go of the troll's shoulders...

 **"You are you are the love of my life**

 **Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you**

 **My reflection, in everything I do**

 **You're my reflection and all I see is you**

 **My reflection, in everything I do**

 **You are you are the love of my life..."**

As Branch's song came to an end he had this sudden urge to lean forward, Poppy saw what was happening and she slowly leaned towards him. Their lips were inches from touching when...CRACK! the sound of a twig breaking caused Branch to spin around and go into complete survival mode by blocking Poppy away from whatever danger lurked just on the other side of the bushes.

"Did you all miss me?" Creek asked as he calmly walked out into the opening

"Creek!" they both said at the sametime

"Yes it's me Poppy," he smiled completely ignoring the blue troll as he walked right past him and stopping in front of Poppy.

"What are you doing here?" Branch asked stepping in front of Poppy

"I just wanted to say that I hold no hard feelings for being banished," he said coolly "In fact I have found it into my heart for forgiveness."

"Yeah well we don't forgive you!" Branch huffed

"Excuse me but I am trying to talk to the princess, not you." Creek said kindly

"Queen!" Branch snapped

"Branch it's okay," said sweetly as she placed her right hand on to his left shoulder "let him talk."

"Branch?" Creek question before turning his attention to the blue troll "I see you got your colors back mate..." he said playful punching Branch on the left arm "Good job."

"What do you want?" Branch asked crossing his arms over his chest

"Calm down mate," Creek said "All I want to do is talk to Poppy...that's it."

"Well I'm here Creek," Poppy said taking a few steps away from Branch "so what's up."

Without warning Creek dropped to his knees "Please forgive me!" he sobbed "I'll do anything!"

Branch and Poppy looked at each other

"Uh...no," Branch quickly responded

"Ah but Branch he looks so helpless," Poppy whispered

"Poppy are you mad?" Branch question "he sold us out to the bergens a couple days ago...in case you forgotten."

Poppy's kind expression faded "I didn't forget but I also believe everytroll should get a second chance."

Creek started to smile "Oh yes that's my Poppy."

Those words sparked a bit of anger in Branch...she was his Poppy not Creek's

"But Creek you have to promise never to do anything like that again," Poppy explained

Creek nodded "Cross my heart," he said gently taking her two hands in to his.

Branch noticed a slight blush go across her face at Creek's gesture. He could feel a burning sensation deep inside him, all he wanted to do was yank Poppy away from that trader and go back to their date.

"Come on!" Poppy exclaimed "Let's go tell the others the good news!"

"Huh?" Branch asked as Poppy started to rush back towards the village.

"Come on Branch!" she shouted

"But Poppy!" Branch tried to call after her but she was already gone "What about our date?" he sighed as slowly started to clean up the picnic stuff. He wasn't going to lie but it hurt being left there by himself, you would think that he would be use to being alone. No this was different, he sighed again as he pulled a hand crafted necklace out of his pocket that he had planned on giving her. The necklace was nothing special it just had a single yellow flower on it but he was proud that he had made it with hia own hands for her. By the time he returned to home every troll was happy to forgive Creek and allow him back into the village almost like nothing happened.

"Hey," a voice came from behind him "sorry about our date."

Branch turned around to see Poppy standing there with her hands folded in front of her.

"It's okay," he lied

"Maybe next time," she replied before rushing over to hug him.

"Yeah next time," he half heartly said.

"Goodnight," she said smiling

"Night," he replied giving her a half smile

Then without warning she placed a sweet kiss on his cheek causing his face to go hot. As she pulled away Branch could not help to feel warmth she always made him feel.

xoxoxoxoxxoxo

Alone in his pod Creek couldn't help to feel happy to be home..."Home," he sighed

Rian appeared before him "Tomorrow your revenge begins."

xoxoxooxox

 **Okay here is chapter 2...Hope you liked it but I am still not sure if I should continue it or not. Please leave a review. BTW I just had to add Mirrors to this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed since Creek had rejoined the other trolls and Poppy felt the need to somehow to plan a party.

"A party?" Branch question the pink Troll as she skipped around her study.

"Well technically it's more of a celebration than a party," she pointed out

"Poppy there's not really much of a difference," Branch replied

Poppy turned towards the blue troll to try and explain the difference when Creek came walking in calmly.

"Knock, knock," he said coolly

"Hi Creek!" Poppy cheerfully greeted "What can I do for you?"

"I brought you a little snack," he replied as he causually walked up to her desk and placing a small basket of muffins on it.

"Aw..how sweet," Poppy smiled "Branch isn't that sweet?"

Branch just rolled his eyes...

"I want to thank you again for finding it in your heart to forgive me," Creek said walking up to her placing a hand gently under her chin causing her to let out a small sigh.

Branch could feel a ping of jealousy come over him, who did this troll think he was? Flirting with her when it was obvious that she was with him.

Poppy blinked fast realizing Creek's hand was still on her chin and she quickly pulled away hoping that Branch hadn't noticed that she had kept it there longer than she should have. She cleared her throat "I really should be getting back to work."

"You are so right Poppy," Branch agreed as he started to usher the purple troll away from her and out of her study "I'll see you later!" he called before he too exited through the door. Once outside and safely away from Poppy Branch stopped Creek. "What was that in there?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Just being friendly mate," Creek replied giving Branch a sly smile.

"Well I am not really comforable with you flirting with Poppy,"

Creek just continued to smile "Believe me Mate, if I were flirting you'd know it," he explained as he nudged past the blue troll "and besides," he said stopping to Branch's right "Poppy and I go back a lot further than you and her."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Branch questioned grabbing Creek by the wrist.

Creek just shrugged before pulling himself away from the defensive troll. "Look Branch," he said calmly "you have nothing to worry about."

Meanwhile back in her study Poppy was trying her best to stay focused on her work but her mind kept wandering back to the celebration she was planning. As she looked over her plans her stomach let out a tiny rumble. She looked up at the tiny basket if muffins "Maybe I should have one?" she thought to herself as she reached for one. As she bit into the muffin she was surprised of wonderful it tasted, so full of flavor. The mix of berries and the right amout of sweetness she just couldn't eat just one and before she knew it the entire basket was gone.

"Ah..." she sighed when she noticed all that was left was tiny crumbs.

"That's it girlie," Rian whispered from inside of Creek's pod "You won't be able to resist a kiss from your sweet."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo

It was the night of Creek's celebration and Branch was getting ready "Poppy finally gets me to go to one of her parties and would have guessed it would be for Creek." he said out loud. "I just don't trust him."

A knock on his door caught him off guard as he pushed thought of what he would like to do to Creek out of his head.

"Come in," he called

"Hey Branch!" Poppy sang as she skipped into the room he was in "Are you ready?" She wearing a gold dress covered from top to bottom in glitter, she looked beautiful but than agin she always looked beautiful to him.

"Yeah...I guess," Branch sighed

Poppy's face changed from happy to worried "Branch what's wrong?" she asked walking over and placing her hand tenderly on his shoulder.

"Nothing," he lied

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he replied

"Well then let's go!" she exclaimed causing him to jump slightly before she eargerly started to pull him out the door.

"Poppy wait," Branch said pulling back and making her stop.

"Now what?" she teased

"Here," he said blushing as he handed her the handmade necklace that he wanted to give her the other night.

"It's beautiful!" she gasped as she stared down at it "Did you make this?"

"Yes," he whispered

Poppy looked at him with a soft loving expression on her face "I love it," she said smiling.

"May I? Branch asked holding out out his right hand.

Poppy remembered the last time he said that she lost her guitar but she trusted him and handed the neclace back over to him where he very carefully placed it around her neck. She rushed over to the closest mirror, she had to see how it looked on. She smiled as the flower glowed a pretty powder blue color.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

The celebration was in full swing within seconds as DJ Suki turned the music on, trolls everywhere started to dance and sing along to the songs on her turntable. Poppy and Branch were dancing together when Creek moseyed on over.

"Excellent party Poppy," he complemented "This is diffently one best ones."

Poppy blushed just enough for Branch to see.

Creek then held out his hand to Poppy gesturing her for a dance "You don't mind if I steal her for one little do you mate?" he asked Branch without taking his eyes off Poppy

"Well actually..." Branch started to say but Poppy quickly cut him off

"Of coarse he don't mind," she giggled as she accepted Creek's hand.

"Wonderful," Creek replied leading her out to the dance floor.

Branch watched as Poppy twirled around the dance floor with such a happy face, she really loved to dance.

As the song came to an end Poppy had this weird feeling come over her, she felt confused and dizzy.

Creek looked at her with a worried expression on his face "Poppy?" he questioned before Rian's voice hissed in his ear "KISS HER!"

It was at that moment Branch had taken his eyes off the dance floor to watch the fireflies dance across the sky but the sound of all trolls gasping at once quickly turned his attention back to the dance floor. Everything seemed stop as the two trolls kissed and Poppy gently wrapped her arms around Creek's neck. Branch wanted to rush over and just take her back but from where he was standing it did not look like she was resisting. He closed his eyes to try make it go away but nothing helped.

 _ **CHAPTER 3 YOU GUYS! Shorter than my last one but still a chapter. Thanks for the reviews! Please continue to review they give me insperation! Sorry for any typos! Next chapter coming soon hopefully**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hurt and betrayal started to flood the blue troll as he watched what seemed like the longest kiss in the history of all kisses. He could feel the eyes on him from the Snack Pack as they wondered what would be his next move. Before Branch had a chance to do anything Poppy's eyes snapped open and she focused on what was happening. Without even a drop of hesitation she qushed Creek away from her. "Oh no!" she gasped as she turned to look at everyone who were all stood there with surprised looks on their faces but when her eyes met Branch's she could see the hurt written on his face.

Branch shook his head before turning and started to walking away from the party.

"BRANCH WAIT!" she called as quickly ran after him.

He only stopped when she grabbed his arm "Branch please," she begged "I don't know why I did that."

"Probably because you love him," he replied coldly

Poppy too a few steps back "I don't love him!" she huffed before taking one of his hands and holding it "Branch...I love you."

He looked at her "Then why did you kiss him?" he asked in whisper trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"I told you," she sighed "I don't know why I did it."

Branch raised his free hand and very gently placed it on her left cheek, Poppy used this to very sweetly nuzzle the side of her face in his hand.

He sighed "I need to go."

Poppy's eyes met his and she reluctantly let him go knowing that he needed time to himself.

"Why did she still run after him?" Creek asked as he watched from a safe distance.

"We need to use more of the potion next time," Rian replied calmly.

"Then what?" Creek asked

"All in good time my friend," Rian smiled as he thought about his master plan "All in good time," he repeated in his head.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Poppy sat alone in her study as she tried her best to remember why she even kissed Creek in the first place, she really did not have the same feelings she once had for the purple troll. Her heart belonged to one troll and one troll alone. A small smile formed on her face as she started to plan a special surprise for Branch. She heard the door to her study open and her smile widened thinking it was Branch but it quickly faded when she saw who it really was.

"What do you want Creek?" she asked with a frown

"Poppy there is something I need to tell," the purple troll said as he walked towards her.

"Please just stay there!" she demanded "I really don't want you any closer than that."

Creek nodded "I understand," he said calmly "but you must know as queen the village is under threat."

She looked confused "What are you talking about?"

Creek lowered his head "Something awful is about to happen and I may have gotten myself into something bigger than I thought."

"What are you talking about?" she repeated "What did you do?"

"Oh nothing much," a strange voice from behind her "just working with us."

Poppy quickly spun around to see an ugly creature with an evil smirk pasted on his face. "Who are you?" she asked

"Forgive me," the creature said as he got closer "my name is Rian the leader of the imps."

"Imp?" she questioned no one had ever mentioned imps before."What do you want?"

Rian's smile grew "Troll tears," he replied

"Troll tears?" she repeated

Rian nodded "But not just any tears, they have to be tears of a heart broken troll...And I need your help Your Majasty."

Poppy crossed her arms "As if I would help you."

"Like you have a choice," Rian laughed before spring forward and grabbing the pink troll.

"HELP!" Poppy shouted but Rian covered her mouth to block out any noise.

"Please," Creek begged "don't hurt her."

"Oh shut up!" the imp hissed "Now plan will finally work.

Poppy struggled to escape the imp's grasp but he just laughed at her attempts "Sleep now," he told her and she did as she was told.

 **Thank you for the reviews guys! I love them! Keep them! Well any way here is chapter 4, hope you liked it. Next chapter coming soon. Sorry for any typos...**


	5. Chapter 5

Branch sat alone trying to get the awful image of Poppy kissing Creek out of his head, he knew he was probably over reacting because sometimes Poppy gets so lost in singing and dancing she doesn't realize what she does. Yeah that was it she didn't know what she was doing just like she said, he dicided he was going to go see her and tell her that he understood what she was trying to say yesterday. One his way over to see her he stopped and got her cupcake because what way to butter someone up was to get them their favorite food?

"Poppy?" he asked as he entered her study only to find it empty.

He walked towards her desk and found a neatly written note saying...

'To Whom it my concern,

I am out of my study for the next couple of days.

Love,

Poppy'

His eyes narrowed as he looked down at the note, this was not Poppy's hand writing and he knew her hand writing thanks to all of the invitations she gave through the years. She must be in trouble his head screamed being the survivalist troll he was he could just sense it. He did not know what he would do if anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself. Just as he turned to leave her study the pink troll came walking in.

"POPPY! he exclaimed as he rushed up to her to see if she was hurt in any way. "Are you okay?"

"Branch," she said blankly as she just stood in the doorway.

He took a good look at her and noticed she had the most blank expression on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked sweetly as he gently lifted her face towards his.

Her eyes blinked as she whispered his name before her eyes widened "BEHIND YOU!" she shrieked.

"Huh?" he asked just as a cold hand came down on his shoulder and making his knees weak he fell. The sound of laughter filled his ears as whatever touched him moved around of him.

"SLEEP!" it hissed as his eyes grew heavy and as much as he tried to fight it he did as he was told.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

His eyes shot open sometime later in place that he had never been to before, he looked around as he sat up. "Great," he thought as he looked down at his leg which was chained to the floor.

"Ah, you're awake," a voice said from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Branch demanded "And where's Poppy?"

The voice laughed "Not to worry little troll, she's safe."

"You'd better not hurt her!"

"Oh really?" the voice asked as he stepped out of the shadows "And what are you going to do about it if I do?"

"An Imp," Branch whispered

"Correction," the imp laughed as he snapped his fingers revealing a room full of imps "imps."

"What do you want?"

The imp smirked as he replied "Troll tears."

"Troll tears?" Branch repeated

"Yes troll tears," the imp explained "they are the most powerful and dangerous magic in the world and in the wrong hands they can destory."

Branch opened up his mouth to say something but a small grown to the far right of him got his attention, he quickly turned to see Poppy sitting up rubbing her head.

"POPPY!" Branch gasped

Poppy quickly looked around "BRANCH!" she squealed in excitement as she reached her hand out towards the blue troll. Branch did the same as the tips of their fingers almost touched.

"How adorable," the imp smirked at their attempt "but it seems you are just out of reach." The quickly yanked Poppy back.

"Let go!" she squeaked as she tried to pull away from him.

"Leave her alone!" Branch snapped trying to use his hair to stop the imp but nothing happened.

"It's not going to work," the imp laughed in a mocking tone.

Branch could feel his anger start to boil under his skin as the imp continued to pull Poppy away. "STOP TOUCHING HER!" he warned

"Let me go!" Poppy shouted as she attempted to kick the imp but missed by an inch.

"Just think you have one troll to thank for all of your misfortures," the imp laughed as Creek was shoved out from behind him.

"I knew it," Branch said glaring at the purple troll who looked terrified.

"Take her away," the imp told one of his comrads as he handed the queen to him.

"Yes sir," the imp smiled as he pulled Poppy out of sight.

"Wait!" Branch whispered "I'll take her place."

The Imp with Poppy looked at the lead imp who just smiled and nodded.

"Branch no!" Poppy yelled "They're lying!"

The lead imp signaled for the other imp to take Poppy away. "Now," he said walking towards the blue troll "what to do with you?"

Branch could feel the all the imps start closing in on him...

"Sorry troll," the lead imp smirked as his eyes flashed yellow "hold him still." The imps did as they were told and held the troll in place. "This won't hurt," the imp teased "much."

From a distance Creek watched as the imp brought back it's clawed hand and use it to scratch the blue troll across the face. A burning pain came from the wound as Branch tried his best to mask the pain he was feeling quickly covering his cheek with hand.

"Hurts doesn't it?" the imp asked as a wide smile spread across his ugly face "but you know what hurts more?"

Branch continued to cover his wound "This!" the imp hissed as he reached out again to touch the troll's face sending white hot pain through his body. The imps laughed at the sight of the troll's pain "Bring him outside," the leader demanded before turning back to Creek "And you have served your purpose as well."

Creek swallowed as he too was dragged out "You should not have try to back out of our plan," the imp.

"I'm so sorry," the purple troll begged "I won't do it again."

"Oh I know you won't," the imp smirked as he shoved Creek towards a rocky ledge where running water flowed. "First the blue one!" the imp demanded.

Creek watched as they pushed Branch closer to the edge, the troll had his head hung not acting like himself. The lead imp noticed Creek staring at the other troll "An imp's scratch will make you weak day by day until..." the imp smiled "well you know. Plus the water is not going to help much either."

Then the imps shoved both trolls off the edge...SPLASH!

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

 _ **Here is the next chapter...sorry it a while to add. Thank you for the reviews! I love them!**_


	6. Chapter 6

The moment Branch hit the water the imp's scratch seemed to ignite because it felt like it was on fire. It was was like a blinding pain he never felt before as he struggled to find the surface. Once he the right way he kicked his legs until he broke the surface of the water and breathed the air into his lungs. The water was moving fast and it was hard to keep his head above for long, and before he knew it he was knocked back under. The pain was so intense that it he could feel himself getting weaker but he couldn't just give up, not with Poppy still in danger. Branch used everything he had him to make it to the surface again. Somehow he managed to get a hold of a low hanging branch, he struggled to pull himself out of the water. Just as he was about to reach the top of the branch it snapped sending the troll falling back towards the water. Branch closed his eyes ready to embrace the pain from the scratch again, when something grabbed him and pulled him safely to the top of the branch.

"Huh?" he asked as he opened his eyes only to be face to face with Creek.

"That looks pretty painful mate," Creek said as he pointed to Branch's face.

"Why did you pull me up?" Branch quickly asked not wanting to make small talk with the purple troll.

Creek lowered his eyes "Believe or it or not," he said lowering his voice "but I do have a heart."

"And why should I believe you?" Branch asked crossing his arms "When you were so quick to sale every troll out to the bergens.

"I just didn't want to get eaten," the purple troll replied

Branch still had his arms crossed as he glared at the troll "Now we have to get back to the troll village before the imps destory it." Creek explained as he ignored the glaring troll.

"And how do I know you're not tricking me and going to lead me right into a trap?"

Creek just shrugged "I guess you really don't."

Branch did not like that answer "But we have to move quickly," the purple troll continued "we don't have much time."

When Branch tried to stand he found that is was really hard because his legs felt to heavy and weak and if he took any steps he would most likely fall right over. Creek saw that the blue troll was having a hard time getting to his feet so he decided to give him a boost even when with prostest from said troll. Once Branch was on his feet the two trolls started on their journey back home.

 _ **OKay here is the next chapter sorry it is kinda short and it took so long but I have been really busy. Next chapter will be longer I promise. I will update within the next couple days...faster if you leave a review. Oh and do you think Creek can be trusted? Your thoughts? ;D**_


	7. Chapter 7

Creek and Branch walked along the edge of the flowing stream knowing that it would lead them back to the troll village. "So you see when the imp sang it must of put me under some sort of spell," Creek told Branch.

"Then how do I know your not still under that spell?" Branch quickly questioned.

Creek stopped in his tracks and turned back towards the blue troll "Because if I were the imps would not have tossed me into the river then would they?"

Branch shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, they could have done it to mess with our minds."

Creek just shook his head "What is it going to take for you to trust me again?"

"Well that's going to be hard," Branch retorted "because I never trusted you."

"Ouch that hurt," Creek replied with a slight smirk before he started walking again.

Meanwhile in the village Poppy and the other trolls were being held prisoner as the imps made themselves at home. Rian had settled nicely into the royal pod and was doing some redecorating by getting rid of all the cute fluffy happy things and replacing them with dead plants and stones. Once he was done he ordered his right hand imp to fetch the young queen.

"Yessss ssssir," the imp hissed before doing as it was told. It wasn't long before it returned with the struggling pink troll. "Let me go!" the troll snapped

"Aw Queen Poppy," Rian greeted "please come in and make yourself at home."

"This is my home," Poppy frowned

Rian smiled "Not anymore."

"What do you want?" she asked glaring at the nasty imp

The imp's ugly smile grew "You see I am true to my word and no harm will come to or your fellow trolls if you do one thing."

Poppy hesitated before asking "What is it?"

Rian slowly made his way over to her and gently picked her hand up, Poppy shuttered at the feeling of his greasy cold hand touching hers. "You are to marry me," he replied coldly.

"What?" Poppy exclaimed as she quickly pulled her hand away from the imp "Never!"

Rian's smile slowly faded "Fine have it your way but when all your subjects are suffering then you'll have no one to blame buy yourself."

"When Branch..." she started to say but Rian used his the back of his hand to slap the young queen across the face making her fall backwards.

Poppy's hand quickly covered her sore cheek as a couple tears fell from her eyes, the imp used this as his chance to hurry over to her and use his clamy hand to wipe the tears away. Poppy watched in horror as he licked the tears off his hand and then grew slightly bigger.

"So tasty," he whispered before turning his attention back to the pink troll "I forgot to mention that troll tears make us more powerful, so what ever you do don't cry."

Then he snapped his fingers and nodded for the imp to take Poppy back to rejoin the others in their bubble prison. The imp shoved her back into the bubble..."POPPY!" her friends shouted as they gathered around her "Are you alright?" Biggie asked

"Troll tears," she replied

"Troll tears?" her friends repeated as they looked at each other

"Yes troll tears," Poppy repeated "it make them stronger somehow."

"Well we're just not going to cry then," Suki suggested

"I don't think it will be that easy," Poppy sighed "because I think they are going to do what ever it take to makes us cry."

"We must stay strong," Peppy said as he stepped next to his daughter.

Poppy glanced back at the royal pod and saw Rian smiling back at her before he disapeared back out of view.

Inside Rian eyes began to glow as his right hand began to slowly move in circlesand he started mumbling unknown words under his breath... Outside the bright sunny sky grew dark almost as if it were night time and then a flash of lightening flashed across the sky followed by loud earth moving thunder. Then it began to rain and not just any rain but rain that fell from all directions. A wide smile formed on his face as he made his way over to his throne and sat down.

The rain had started to fall where the two traveling trolls were and almost instantly the mark on Branch's face ignited again as the rain seemed to come from every angle. The blue troll tried his best to cover it with his hand but it wa no use and soon he was on the his knees with his eye closed tightly trying to hold in the pain. Creek looked back at the struggling troll and then around for any place to take shelter in, his eyes fell upon a troll sized opening under some rocks.

"Come on mate," he ordered as he pulled Branch back up to his feet and towards the shelter. "We're just going to have to wait the storm out."

Once under under the rocks the pain started to fade away and Branch could remove his hand. But he felt really drained and had next to no energy.

Are you feeling alright?" Creek asked

"Just fine," Branch lied

"Are you sure?" the purple troll asked "because that mark is starting to glow."

"I said I'm fine!" Branch snapped "Now leave me alone!"

"Okay...okay," Creek replied raising his hand in the air "I was just be concerned that's all."

Branch ignored him as he turned away...he just wanted to home spending time with Poppy because she was his one and only his everything...

 _ **Sorry it took forever to update this story but I had writers block but now I'm back. Anyways I hope you like the chapter please leave a review, like or follow.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Branch stayed awake all night thinking about what had happened and the look on Poppy's face when she was being pulled away from him. He slowly brought his hand up to his face were the evil imp had struck him, he could feel the heat radiating from it as he gently touched it. A part of him could feel himself getting weaker as his energy slowly drained him but no matter what he was going to make it back to the village and save Poppy

Creek sat up and looked at Branch and asked "How are you feeling Mate?"

The blue troll nodded as he began to get to his feet but his legs felt weak and shaky. Within seconds Creek was at his side offering his hand to help.

"Let me help you," he said holding out his hand for Branch to grab.

"I'm fine," Branch mumbled back as he stumbled forward trying keep his balance.

"I don't think you are," Creek quickly pointed out but if you let me help you…"

"I said I'm fine!" Branch hissed as his mark started to pain.

Creek lifted his hands in defeat "Okay fine," he breathed "you win."

Once the blue troll managed to fully stand without losing his balance they were back on their way. The two trolls refused to speak to each other, both completly ignoring the other. Branch still did not trust the purple troll, he felt that if he betrayed them once who's to say he would not do it again?

xoxoxoxox

Rian stepped out of the royal pod and looked around at his surroundings, this place was too bright for his liking and that was going to hav to change. With a swift movement of his hands he changed a group of beautiful flowers to ugly thorns that poked out in all directions. An evil grin formed on his lips as he stepped back to admire his work.

"Now that's an improvement," he smirked

"Very nice... Sir," his right hand imp said as he joined his leader in admiring the thorns.

"Yes it is," he agreed

"So what is the plan to get the tears?" the imp asked

Rian's lips twisted into a sinister grin as he replied "All in good time my friend."

The two imps joined the others out by the cage the trolls were forced to stay. "As you can see I have started to redecorate the kindom to my liking," Rian announced as he focused his attention on the trolls "however I am nowhere finished."

Poppy glared at him

Rian noticed this and it brought him such happiness as he continued "And you trolls are going to help me get what I want."

"And if we refuse?" Poppy asked crossing her arms firm acrossed her chest.

"Well," Rian said calmly as he stepping forward and using his magic to grab her. The trolls all gasped as the imp yanked their queen forward "It will be very bad for you."

"No please," King Peppy pleaded as he reached for his daughter.

Rian let the young queen go "Then you are all under our command."

Peppy wrapped his arms around his daughter as the imp started chanting words in a whisper before he snapped his fingers together. All the trolls faces changed into a blank stare and they stood in one spot like a statue.

"Your king needs you to build him a new kingdom," he said as his eyes flashed bright yellow.

"Yes King Rian," all the trolls replied at the same time completely under his control.

 _ **Sorry for the long wait and short chapter but I have been really busy. Anyway the next chapter will be longer I promise. Sorry for the typos**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long to update this story but I've been extremely busy and my laptop died on me. I finally got a new one and back in business. As promised this chapter is slightly longer. The next one is coming soon and sorry for any typos.**

Rian watched as every troll began building a new kingdom to his liking, he felt so powerful. Even with all his power he could not just command any troll to cry because that would be too easy, no the tears had to come from the heart. He knew that the two trolls that he had tossed in to the river were on their way back and they would be stupid enough to fight but he was going to have the upper hand. The blue troll that he scratched would be to weak and the other to much of a coward.

xxxxxx

"Why did you even go to the imps?" Branch asked as they continued to walk.

"It was an accident," Creek sighed as he began explaining everything "I really had no idea where I was and he just appeared. I wanted to turn around and run away but I couldn't for some reason."

Branch narrowed his eyes still completely unsure if he should trust him or not.

"I know you don't believe me after what I did with the bergens," Creek replied without even looking back at the blue troll "but you're going to have to trust me now."

"What if I can't?" Branch whispered

Creek finally looked back at Branch "I don't know. I guess you're going to have to try."

"Easier said than done," Branch mumbled under his breath.

Without warning a sudden sharp pain flared up from the scratch "ACK!" Branch exclaimed as his hand quickly went to his face. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes from the intense pain.

"Maybe we should take a break," Creek said as he watched Branch try to calm down the scratch's flare up.

"No!" Branch snapped being subborn "Let's just keep going."

"Alright," Creek shrugged "But that mark is really starting to look bad."

"I don't care!"

"Well at least let try to stop it from becoming worst," Creek replied pointing at Branch's face.

"How?" Branch questioned "You can't stop it."

"True," Creek agreed "But maybe we can slow it down somehow."

Branch thought about for a minute before remebering that Lavender leaves crushed up might help. "Lavender leaves," he said out loud.

"Lavender leaves?" Creek repeated tilting his head to the side.

"Yes," Branch nodded "Hopefully we can crush them up and it should slow down the process."

"Are you sure?"

"Not a hundred percent," Branch confessed "but we got to try."

Creek nodded "I'll go find some lavender and you get whatever else you may need."

The two trolls went separte ways but felt it was safe not to travel too far away from their meeting spot. It did not take long for Branch to gather the things he need to crush the leaves into oil and he set it up as he waited for the purple troll to return. When Creek did not show up right away Branch started to think that he was right and that Creek had lied to him and left him.

"I knew it," Branch mumbled under his breath and shaking his head.

As soon as he said that Creek appeared carrying five leaves in one hand and a couple berries in the other. "Here," he said handing the leaves and one berry over "I figured you could use a snack."

"Thanks..." Branch replied slowly "I guess."

"Sure," the purple troll shrugged as he took a seat across from Branch and taking a nice size bite into the berry.

Branch placed the leaves into a bowl shaped rock that he managed to find and started to crush them up together, he then added som addtional ingredents he had found. Creek watched as it slowly became a paste like substance. "Just out of curiosity, where did you ever learn to make things like this?" he asked.

"Well living alone all those years I had to learn things," Branch replied as he finished making the mixture "now let's hope it works."

Creek watched as Branch scooped up a good amount slowly placed onto his cheek and gently rubbed it on the scratch. Branch hissed in pain from the terrible sting, he closed his eyes tightly and waited for the pain to pass.

"Is it working?" Creek asked

"I'm not sure," Branch replied before finally eating the berry.

Once they were finished they went on their way..."I can't believe how far we got washed away in just a matter of minutes," Creek said trying to make small talk.

"I guess it was because of how fast the water was flowing and how small we are." Branch pointed out.

"Yeah I figured that," Creek agreed "but still. It's pretty far."

The two trolls walked along in silence for a long while after that, they really had nothing in common what so ever. Branch kept his eyes on the troll in front of him still unable to fully trust him because trust needed to be earned. Creek on the other hand walked with his eyes closed trying to collect the forests calm nature and sooth the tention between him and the Branch. Hours past before the village came into view, only it did not look they village. Centered right in the middle was a big stone castle being erected.

Branch narrowed his eyes as he watched his fellow trolls carry the stones over to the castle and place them where the imps pointed. Branch could feel his blood start to boil when his eyes fell upon the leader of the imps who had Poppy waiting on him hand and foot while he just sat there. Rian demanded her to get him something else and as she turned to get whatever he wanted he shoved her hard. Poppy fell forward and landed on her knees, the pink troll dusted herself off and looked back on the imp before going off to get whatever he wanted.

Creek came up beside Branch and followed his eyes "They're all under his spell," he said as he continued to watch.

Branch stood up fast but Creek quickly stopped him "Wait! Not a good idea Mate."

Though Branch wanted to just charge down there he knew Creek was right, they had to come up with a plan to save everyone. "We need to figure out how to stop those imps," Branch said as he applied the last of the lavender paste onto his mark.

The two of them brainstormed most of the night until Creek wanted to take a break. Branch found this to be a bit odd and decided to follow him from a safe distance. But all the purple troll seemed to do was pick more berries to snack on and look around. Branch watched him as he sat down and let out a heavy sigh. Creek then started to sing softly...

 _ **So you can doubt**_  
 _ **And you can hate**_  
 _ **But I know, no matter what it takes**_

 _ **I'm coming home, I'm coming home**_  
 _ **Tell the world I'm coming home**_  
 _ **Let the rain wash away**_  
 _ **All the pain of yesterday**_  
 _ **I know my friends awaits**_  
 _ **And they've forgiven my mistakes**_  
 _ **I'm coming home, I'm coming home**_  
 _ **Tell the world I'm coming**_

 _ **Still far away**_  
 _ **From where I belong**_  
 _ **But it's always darkest**_  
 _ **Before the dawn**_  
 _ **So you can doubt**_  
 _ **And you can hate**_  
 _ **But I know, no matter what it takes**_

 _ **I'm coming home, I'm coming home**_  
 _ **Tell the world I'm coming home**_  
 _ **Let the rain wash away**_  
 _ **All the pain of yesterday**_  
 _ **I know my friends awaits**_  
 _ **And they've forgiven my mistakes**_  
 _ **I'm coming home, I'm coming home**_  
 _ **Tell the world I'm coming...**_

Branch said nothing when the purple troll returned for the night and curled up and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Branch waited until he knew for sure that Creek was really asleep, the purple troll started to snore. Branch stood up and slowly made his way towards the village. He just had to make sure she was okay. As he approached the entrance he stopped and used his ears to listen. From the lack of sound from the imps Branch assumed they must be alseep but he still entered the village with extreme caution. It did not take him long to find her or the other trolls as they just stood in one spot with a far off look on their faces.

"Poppy?" he whispered gently placing a hand on her cheek.

She did not answer him but contiued to stare foward without blinking.

Branch's heart sank wishing he knew how to help her but he never learned about imp spells. He let a soft sigh escape him before he slowly leaned in towards her and then softly placing a small kiss upon her lips.

Poppy's eyes blink rapidly as she snapped out of Rian's control "Branch?" she questioned all confused.

"Poppy!" Branch exclaimed softly before wrapping her into a warm embrace "Are you alright?"

"I think so," she whispered as she hugged him back.

As they broke apart she noticed all the other trolls still in a trance "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," he replied "but we'll figure something out."

"I thought I'd never see you again," she sodded as a couple tears started to fall from her eyes.

Just as Branch was about to say something Rian spoke up "Well isn't this sweet?"

Poppy quickly tried to wipe her tears away before the imp saw them but it was already too late. Rian waved his hands as Poppy's few tears started to float, both trolls watched in horror as the tears landed onto the imp. The moment they landed the imp grew in size and towered over the trolls.

"That's not good," Branch said

Poppy grabbed hold of Branch's hand "I'm scared."

The large imp laughed "You see what just a few tears will do? Now imagine what all of your tears combined is going to do."

"That's not going to happen!" Branch snapped

"Now Branch don't be brave," Creek said as he came walking out from behind Rian.

"I KNEW IT!" he spat realizing that Creek had betrayed them again "I knew I should never have trusted you."

"Creek how could you do this again?" Poppy asked fighting back more tears that stung her eyes.

Because we had a deal," Rian explained as he patted the purple troll on the head completely messing up his hair.

"Yeah...a...deal," Creek repeated as his voice cracked somewhat.

Rian signaled for his fellow imps to grab Branch and once the two trolls were pulled away from each other the imp used this as his chance to gloat.

"Don't look so down," he smirked at Poppy as Branch was yanked hard towards the castle "tomorrow will be a better day."

Rian then turned and followed the other imps leaving Creek and Poppy. "I hate you!" she hissed at the purple troll.

"I know," he sighed as he watched another imp started to drag her in the other direction. "And I'm sorry," he whispered before he followed Rian.

Inside the castle Rian mocked the troll "Tomorrow I have my tears for sure."

"Don't bet on it!" Branch snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh I will," Rian laughed "and do you know why?"

Branch just glared up at him.

"Because you're going to die!" Rian's right hand imp exclaimed before he started to laugh.

"Then whe she cries the others will cry," Creek added as he sighed heavyly.

"Right," Rian said giving an evil smile "Now nightie... nightie."

Without warning Rian just slapped his hand onto the side of Branch's face where the scratch was and from the moment it touched his skin it flared up. The other imp held tightly onto to the troll as he struggled to get away. Creek watched as Rian kept his hand onto Branch's face until the blue troll blacked out.

"Good job," Rian said as he turned his attention back to the purple troll.

"Sure," Creek replied looking down at the ground

"Revenge is sweet isn't?" Rian asked "By this time tomorrow you will be a very powerful troll."

Creek smiled slightly...Rian was right revenge was sweet...

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter but it was more of a filler one. Next one coming soon and then after that maybe one or two more. After this story is finished I am thinking about writing another Trolls fanfic. Please leave review, favorite or follow and I will try to update faster! :D I love you all!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Creek stayed awake the rest of the night as he sat in silence trying to calm himself. The purple troll did not stray far from where Branch was being held. So it came as no surprise to him when the blue troll woke up very angry at him.

"I knew I should never have trusted a lying sack of...!" Branch growled but Creek cut him off.

"Now Branch," he said holding up his hand "don't say something you're going to regret later on."

Branch glared at him "Oh trust me I not regretting what I'm call you in my head right now."

Creek rolled his eyes and shook his head "You need to have positive thoughts...Mate."

"You're lucky I'm locked up because if I wasn't...you'd be sorry," Branch huffed as he ignored the pain on his face.

"I know you don't believe me but I am truly sorry it had to be this way," Creek sighed as he stood up and slowly walked away.

"Get back here!" he heard Branch yell before he turned and walked down the castle's newly formed walls.

Creek walked down the long hall and just as he was about take a left to go down another long hall something grabbed his attention. The sound of a couple imps voices echoed the around him as he used his ears to follow them. Without being seen or heard he managed to sneak into the room where the two imps were messing with DJ Suki's fuzzy turntable friend.

"Strange," the imp said as it touched the disc like feelers causing the caterpiller to make a loud record scratching sound. Both imps quickly brought their hands up and covered their ears. "Don't do that again," the other imp scolded.

To Creek it looked as if the imps did not like the loud sound and tiny smiled appeared on his face. He stayed hidden until the imps left and then he rushed over to the caterpiller. He placed his hand gently on it to calm it down, once it was calm he whispered something to it. It looked at him as if it understood him and crawled off.

Creek hurried back to where Branch was but stopped in his tracks when he saw that Rian and the other imps were already there. "It's time," Rian said as an evil smile spread across his face. The large imp turned his attention to his troll ally "Are you ready for that sweet..sweet.. revenge?"

"So soon?" Creek blurted out

Rian's eyes narrowed as he stared at the troll "Why not?"

"I mean shouldn't you wait until after breakfast?" Creek asked with a nervous laugh.

"Imps don't do breakfast," Rian replied in a voice that would send chills down your spine.

"I see," Creek said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Branch gave Creek a weird look 'What are you doing?' he mouthed at the purple troll.

Creek just shrugged as he gave Branch one last look before the imps started to drag him outside.

"Go get Her Majesty," Rian told his righ hand imp.

"Yes sir," the imp quickly replied.

"Are you coming?" Rian asked the purple troll who seemed to be in deep thought.

"I don't feel so well," Creek sighed as he brought his head down to stare at the ground

"You shouldn't feel guilty," Rian smirked "they deserve this."

Creek nodded "You're right, they do."

"But if you want to sit this out then you are more than welcome to," Rian replied "But if you try anything stupid then you will be sorry."

"You have nothing to worry about," Creek replied

Rian smiled as he patted the troll on the shoulder "That's a good troll."

The large imp turned and walked out to join the others leaving Creek to his thoughts. "I'm sorry guys," he whispered "please forgive me," before he followed closely behind.

Once outside Creek noticed just how messy the once beautiful village had become. Large thorn vines wrapped around some old troll pods and the rocks were covered with them. It's funny how he never noticed it last night. "Please don't do this," Poppy begged as she was forcefully shoved into her seat next to Rian.

"Shut up!" Rian snapped as he held up his hand and signaling for the others to join "Now step forward."

Once every trolls was there Rian decided to start the show "Any last words?" he smirked as he glared at the blue troll.

"I love you Poppy," Branch said softly as he looked up at his love "please don't ever forget that. And no matter how much this hurts and you want to give in... don't ever let him have what he wants."

"ENOUGH!" Rian shouted as he snapped his fingers for one of his imps to shut this troll up. Within seconds an imp was face to face with the troll and as it raised it's hand high into the air. "How about another scratch?" it sneered before it brought it back down fast and slapping it across the other side of Branch's face.

Branch's face ignited with white hot pain and before he had a chance to react the suddenly imp placed both of it's hands on each side of his face. The pain was double the pain and Branch tried his best not to stay focused on it but it was no use. His legs started to feel very weak as he struggled to stay standing up. He wanted to cry out in pain but he held it in.

Poppy could feel her tears stinging her eyes, she knew that it was going to be impossible not to cry. "No," she whispered as Branch became weaker and weaker right before her eyes.

The imp let the blue troll fall and right away you could see the difference, he was not onger his bright color but a faded blueish one. The troll shivered from the pain and his breathing was labored.

Rian stood up "That was easy," he laughed as he approached the weak troll "now time to end this."

"NO!" Poppy screamed as two imps held her back.

Just as Rian raised his hand Suki's caterpiller turntable friend returned and it was not alone. Creek smiled as the six caterpillers started to lay down a beat. The imps all started to cover their ears.

"You!" Rian hissed as he glared at the purple troll "Traitor!"

"I was a traitor once," Creek said bravely as he stood up "but not this time."

Larger imp's eye glowed as the purple troll started to sing...

 _ **Now I know how to get down on the floor**_  
 _ **Experience the moves you can't ignore**_  
 _ **But something 'bout this beat just got me hooked**_  
 _ **Come over here and take a closer look...**_

As Creek sang the other trolls started blink their eyes and look around. The power of the song was breaking their trance.

"What's going on?" they started to ask each other.

 _ **'Cause I can't get enough, I can't get enough**_  
 _ **I can't stay on the ground (whoa)**_  
 _ **I can't get enough, I can't get enough**_  
 _ **This is taking me now**_

"Everyone sing along!" Poppy shouted when she noticed that the loud singing and music seemed to be causing the imps pain.

 _ **It's taking me higher, higher**_  
 _ **Higher off the ground**_  
 _ **It's taking me higher, higher**_  
 _ **Higher off the ground...**_

As all the trolls started to join in the imps started falling and turning to stone.

 _ **I do this just for kicks,**_  
 _ **Just for the thrill,**_  
 _ **This groove has got me way over the sun**_  
 _ **I'm dancing like I am the only one**_

 _ **'Cause I can't get enough, I can't get enough**_  
 _ **I can't stay on the ground (whoa)**_  
 _ **I can't get enough, I can't get enough**_  
 _ **This is taking me now...**_

"It's working!" some troll cheered as the singing grew louder...

Even Rian had tried to escape the dreadful music but had fallen to the ground and turned to 'stone'...

 _ **It's taking me higher, higher**_  
 _ **Higher off the ground**_  
 _ **It's taking me higher, higher**_  
 _ **Higher off the ground**_

 _ **The music's got me going higher**_  
 _ **I feel like I can touch the sky**_

 _ **It's taking me higher, higher**_  
 _ **Higher off the ground**_  
 _ **It's taking me higher, higher**_  
 _ **Higher off the ground**_  
 _ **It's taking me higher, higher**_  
 _ **Higher off the ground**_  
 _ **It's taking me higher, higher**_  
 _ **Higher off the ground**_

"We did it!" they all cheered and began hugging one another but their happiness changed the moment they saw Poppy.

She was by Branch's side as he lay on the ground still shaking holding his hand, Creek slowly walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder "Poppy I'm..." he started to say but he was cut off.

"I warned you not to do anything stupid!" Rian's voice growled

Creek turned to see the imp standing there no longer stone "I know," Rian sneered "it's not according to plan is it?"

"You could have had it all," the imp continued to talk as he started circling the three trolls "but no you chose to play me for a fool."

"You tricked me first," Creek pointed out.

"Oh really?" Rian questioned raising an eybrow

"Yes," Creek replied "you contolled me with that song."

"That song," Rian laughed "was only to show you what you wanted the most."

"I never wanted any of this!" Creek snapped as his fists balled up.

"Whatever," Rian replied rolling his eyes "it doesn't matter because now you are a problem, a thorn in my side...so to speak."

Then without warning the imp's flashed red and Creek was lifted off the ground and tossed to the side. The purple troll landed hard on the ground and hitting his head knocking him out cold.

 **Thank you for you reviews...What's going to happen next? I own nothing ...sorry if there is any typos**


	12. Chapter 12

The Imp turned to face the weak blue troll "You stay away him!" Poppy snapped as she blocked Branch the best way she could.

"Stand aside!" Rian shouted in a voice so loud it caused all the trolls to jump.

"No!" she snapped back as she lowered herself down on top of Branch as a way to protect him.

Rian just shook his head "Well then you leave me no choice," he said as he raised his to strike her.

Poppy glared at him but she refused to move as the imp towered over her, she readied herself for the painful blow that was sure to come her way. She closed her eyes and held on to Branch's hand.

"It's going to be alright." he whispered in her ear before he used what little energy he had left to shove her out of the way.

"BRANCH!" Poppy shouted

Rian smirked as he stood over the weak troll...he reached out his hand to drain the rest of the energy from the troll.

"Hey Rian!" a voice shouted from behind stopped the imp and as he turned his eyes flashed red.

Creek stood right behind the tall imp holding a broken off thorn from the vine. Before the imp had a chance to react Creek shoved it right into him. The imp cried out in pain as his hands started to turn to stone. All the trolls watched as Rian turned completely to stone then finally disapeared.

Feeling all proud of himself for defeating the imps Creek smiled but the smile did not last long. The moment he turned to look back at Poppy and Branch all the happiness he had felt went away. The pink troll was next to Branch trying to wake him up but his color had started to fade.

"Oh no," he mumbled

Poppy could not hold back her tears anymore and she just let them go. All the other trolls gathered around her and started to cry long side her. Creek found himself wandering over toward his fellow trolls. Tears fell from all the trolls eyes and when all hope seemed lost some miracle happened. The tears magically started gathering around the two trolls in the center.

The last cople tears fell from Poppy's eyes onto Branch and as they did all his color returned and the scratches disappeared.

"Poppy?" Branch mumbled as he slowly sat up.

"BRANCH!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck knocking him back over.

Every troll started to cheer and celebrate...

 **Sorry it was such a short chapter..next one will be longer and the final one. thank you for liking my story. Sorry for any typos.**


End file.
